


У меня есть ты, а у тебя — всё, что осталось от меня

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: 8.3 Spoilers, A Bit of Slash, Drama, Gen, Help, I wrote it instead of sleep, M/M, and by tiny I mean really tiny, for this time, mostly emotions, our son is back, tiny canon divergence AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Король Штормграда не сдерживает удар.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	У меня есть ты, а у тебя — всё, что осталось от меня

**Author's Note:**

> Ну что тут сказать? Наш сын вернулся! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCXN8rqhNkE&  
> (И эмоции Андуина тоже вернулись, ого!)  
> Не смогла уснуть, написала на коленке в 3 утра.  
> Люди: ретконят значимые события/детали, чтоб выписать персонажам и миру линии, которые все мы заслуживаем.  
> Катя: ретконит синяки Гневиона.
> 
> Название из The Mountain Goats - Southwood Plantation Road.

Гнев — это хорошо. Гневион понимает это как никто другой.  
Ярость — это не пустота, не страх и не бездействие. В Андуине искрой полыхает гнев, и не затухает, продолжает тлеть старыми углями. И это хорошо.  
Гневион боялся вовсе не этого. Удар — меньшее из того, что он заслуживает, и надо отдать королю Штормграда должное: он не сдерживался. Щека саднит, и Гневиону хочется тут же стереть боль, привычно подтянуться к пылающему внутри огню, к доставшейся от предков пламенной сущности, но он останавливается. Пусть будет напоминанием.  
Он хотел бы сказать много всего, но с его губ срывается лишь банальное "Что ж, я это заслужил". Андуин фыркает — а то он не знает, что ещё как заслужил! — но это не невидящий взгляд, ни устрашающий поворот головы и не опустевшая раковина, бывшая когда-то человеком. Андуин выглядит уставшим, но в нем все ещё живёт тот маленький принц, готовый бежать через половину континента во имя великой цели, обманывать секретных агентов и дружить с драконами, которые должны бы его пугать после того, что случилось в пещере Ониксии.

Они говорят о спасении мира. Они никогда не переставали о нем говорить.  
И Гневион подмечает: надо же, он теперь возвышается над Андуином почти на полголовы. У Андуина дрожат руки. У Гневиона болит скула.

Гневион не помнит, как они оказываются в библиотеке: помнит только понимающий взгляд Бейна и нахмуренные брови Магни, когда они прикрывают за собой двери. Интересно, каких богов нужно благодарить за то, что Генн Седогрив ещё не пришёл по следу и не вырвал Гневиону глотку? Или селезёнку. Или что-то ещё более символическое.

— Больно? — спрашивает Андуин, не поворачиваясь, и не дожидается ответа. — Хорошо.  
Гневион и не думал отвечать, конечно, — он сидит на одной из длинных скамей и скользит взглядом по фигуре короля (непривычное слово скрипит на зубах, как пепел) и видит давящую на плечи усталость. Гневион ещё не решил, насколько ему стыдно за то, что война повисла камнем на других, но ещё не на нём. Он ведь обещал, что однажды они будут сражаться плечом к плечу... но, как и всегда, не уточнил время. У него, конечно, была собственная война, но разве она бушует не у каждого? Помимо той, бессмысленной, что разворачивали Альянс и Орда уже столько лет?  
Андуин делает шаг вперёд — к сундукам у одной из стен, к подвешенным над ними шкафчикам, скрипит дверцами и выуживает оттуда кусок волшебного льда, завёрнутый в тряпицу. Конечно, синюю и со львом. В штормградской крепости по-другому не бывает.  
— Агенты ШРУ хранят тут всякое, чтоб не ходить далеко, когда занимаются исследованиями, — отвечает Ринн на незаданный вопрос, поворачивается и прицельно бросает льдом в "советника". Лучше его представить не могли, ну да. Хорошо же у него получалось раздавать советы в первый раз.  
Гневион непонимающе разглядывает тряпицу, а потом понимает: прижимает лёд к скуле и шипит так же инстинктивно, выпуская дым сквозь зубы. Если так пойдет и дальше, то синяк затянется тут же, и Гневион концентрируется на боли, прогоняет её сквозь себя, пытается понять, в какую категорию она попадает. Точно хуже, чем "мой план пошел не по плану". И безмерно лучше, чем "кажется, я стал причиной конца света, который хотел остановить".  
— В последнее время... — начинает Андуин, и Гневион только сейчас замечает, что тот стоит близко, чересчур близко, и его пальцы замерли над рукой самого Черного Принца — той самой, которая сжимала лёд. — ...у меня с этим не очень.  
Слова вылетают изо рта Гневиона прежде, чем он успевает подумать.  
— Не удивлен, — Гневион скалит зубы, а потом тут же сжимает губы, чтобы ненароком не выскочило ещё что похуже. Похоже, на его лице мелькает страх, потому что Андуин только вздыхает и отводит руку, сжимает и расжимает пальцы, словно...  
И Гневион вовремя прикусывает язык и удерживает "С этим, в смысле со Светом?" во рту, где оно приобретает вкус крови.  
— Когда я видел тебя в последний раз, ты не мог даже себя вылечить, что уж тут... — Гневион позволяет себе колкость, но только потому, что знает (надеется?) — она будет кстати.  
Складка меж бровями Андуина разглаживается, и он приподнимает уголок рта.  
— Когда ты видел меня в прошлый раз, мне едва исполнилось шестнадцать, — Андуин опускает руки и поднимает взгляд на Гневиона. — И напомни-ка, кто из нас хотя бы отпраздновал свое совершеннолетие?  
В эту игру Гневион умел играть. Разговаривать ни о чём почти превратилось когда-то в его специальность.  
— Выпросив у бедного пандарена сливового вина и умудрившись разбить ее прямиком в горячий источник?  
— Помнится мне, виноваты были чьи-то неуклюжие когти..  
— Или чьё-то неуёмное рвение.  
Они будто снова оказались в таверне, скрытой туманами, за столом напротив друг друга. Обмениваться колкостями — легко, словно они и не прекращали этого делать. Словно не было дней, полных зелёного огня и тишины. Словно...  
Андуин почти бездумно стащил перчатки, пока они пререкались, и Гневион вздрагивает так сильно, что роняет проклятый лёд себе за пазуху, подскакивает с места и пытается безуспешно выудить его в каком-то диком бедуинском танце. Скула снова взрывается болью. Лёд хрустит под его каблуками, и Гневион замирает почти комично, разозленный на подтаявший кусок волшебства, но больше всего — на самого себя. Гневион — не тот, кто в состоянии себя простить.  
Андуин смеётся. Сначала сдвигает брови, потом поднимает уголки рта, и смех отражается в его глазах и раскатывается по всему телу яркими волнами. Должно быть, Черный Принц, ловящий кусок волшебного льда — то ещё зрелище. Особенно сейчас, на пороге очередного конца света, когда за дверьми наверняка дежурит алмазный дварф и невозмутимый таурен, а где-то внизу разворачивают свои кольца Древние Боги.  
На ладонях Андуина начинает искрить знакомый свет, и он становится все ярче, пока король не замечает его, и смех потихоньку не сходит на нет.  
Андуин машет рукой — мол, садись обратно, — и Гневион послушно брякается вниз и ту же вскакивает обратно — кусок проклятого льда остался и на скамье.  
На этот раз Андуин не смеётся. Только улыбается немного грустно, словно вспоминает старую шутку, которой не с кем поделиться.  
— Очень смешно, мой принц, — не сдерживается Гневион и чуть поджимает губы. Рядом с Ринном он всегда чувствует себя не великим наследником рода Черного Крыла, а неопытным человеком, которому по смертным меркам едва исполнилось пять, и это совсем не солидный возраст.  
Гневион не замечает того, как вспыхивают глаза штормградского короля, как он слегка распахивает губы, словно бы не веря, что снова услышал то, чего не надеялся услышать больше никогда, но чувствует, как чужие пальцы касаются ссадины. И снова шипит.

Исцеление Светом не должно казаться Гневиону чудом: он не доверяет Свету и мог бы справиться и сам, в самом деле. Но это нужно не ему. Не только ему. И потому ощущается, как чудо.  
Свет гаснет, но пальцы Андуина остаются на его скуле. Гневион чуть не склоняет голову, чтобы королевская ладонь прижалась к его лицу полностью. Если он сейчас чуть прикроет глаза... А потом распахнёт их и поднимает вверх.. Может, ему подарят ещё одно чудо?

Но Гневион не закрывает глаз. И не поднимает взгляда. Не отстраняется тоже — вроде бы, огонь должен пылать под его кожей, но это чужая ладонь дышит жаром — лишь произносит осторожно:  
— Андуин.  
И пальцы мгновенно исчезают, и Гневиону почти становится холодно. Похоже, он просто забыл, что вообще значит тепло.


End file.
